


幸真片段集

by EnVienaHayCuatroEspejos



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnVienaHayCuatroEspejos/pseuds/EnVienaHayCuatroEspejos
Summary: 随手写的一些乱七八糟的片段。





	1. 夜半对话

“过来。”他叹了口气，朝对方招招手。真田走过来，在他床边坐下来，一张背挺得笔直，脸也生硬地板着。别紧张，幸村说，上半身侧转过来，望向友人的眼睛。月光透过半开的纸门落进来，木地板上掉着几片凋零的樱花。他伸手去碰真田的右半边脸颊，然后就这么停在了那里，不知道想些什么。他的掌心并不暖和，凉冰冰地贴着皮肤，像雪，鬼魂，或别的什么即将消逝的东西。

“你爱我吗？”

幸村没头没脑问了一句。

真田的脸一下涨红了。他张开嘴唇，却只发出没有意义的音节，于是立刻又闭上了嘴。幸村感到手心他的脸颊腾地烧烫起来。幸村微笑了，拇指轻轻摩挲过真田的颧骨。

“但什么是爱呢？”

他又问，眼睛好像看着遥远的别处。


	2. 梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原作幸村住院期间。

“——幸村！”  
他突然冲口叫道。幸村走出去几步远，悠悠转回身来，弯起眼睛对他微笑。  
“怎么了？”

蝉鸣突然躁响，天幕上星星摇摇欲坠。要下雨了，他无端有这样的预感，要下雨了。真田捏起拳头，一股气提到胸口，闷闷地堵在那里。你什么时候回来，他想问，又或者甚至是，你会回来吗？  
幸村就在那里微笑地看着他，也没挪步。月光下幸村的脸洁白，像一尊舶来的瓷像。  
“你……”  
真田终于开口，可是起风了，他的声音飘散在风里。树叶不祥地沙沙作响，四面八方传来潮水的声音，云遮去一半的月亮。光线变得昏暗。可在这暧昧的晦暗中他却终于看清了……他看见幸村的嘴唇血色尽失，像瓶中褪色凋落的玫瑰，他看见那垂落在身侧的美丽的手竟近似枯骨，而一根半透明的输液管从青色的筋脉里蜿蜒而出。声音泯灭在他的喉咙里。幸村！他想喊对方的名字，近乎想要凭此招魂，但唯有悲酸一刻间倒涌上来，而幸村的身影像晨雾一样散去了。


End file.
